Alternate Universe
by amykennedy349
Summary: Pretend that James and Lily survived that night in October ’81 but they're adoptive siblings instead of married, AU
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Clarissa Lilian Granger, who is Hermione's non-identical twin sister, the Granger siblings have attended Beaubatoxns Academy of Magic untill the end of their fifth year, James and Lily survived that night in Godric's Hollow but they were never married the Potters adopted Lily after the Death Eaters killed her parents, Lily never married, Harry is James's son but Marlene McKinnon was is mother though Marlene McKinnon's family was still killed, leaving Harry with just his father, James destroyed Voldemort himself and kept it from the Daily Prophet** **, all other rights go to JK Rowling** **, this will mainly be in Clarissa's POV unless stated otherwise** **Clarissa's POV**

Hi, I'm Clarissa Lilian Granger, I go by Clary, I'm fifteen, I have an older non-identical twin sister called Hermione Jean Granger, we're witches, we spent five years at Beaubatoxns Academy of Magic in Paris, France, we are fluent in both English and French.

"Girls, come down stairs" Mother called, so Hermione and I walked downstairs without asking questions, "yes Mother" I said, "I'm sending you both to England, where you will attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you'll be living with my childhood friend Andromeda Tonks, she has a daughter called Nymphadora though she hates that name, call her Dora" Mother said.

Hermione looked happy to go to England but I didn't want to leave Fluer and Gabrielle, "Mother, we have done nothing wrong so why you sending us away?" I asked in curiousity, "mon chéri, I know you've done nothing wrong, but I don't want you to have to deal with me suffering from Depression since your Father's death" Mother said, I sighed, the Death Eaters ambushed me and our Father, they killed Father but I managed to fight my way out, "J'étais là Mère, si ça te rend heureux, je souffrirai en Angleterre" I said in French.

I walked back upstairs to my room, and packed my stuff, "i can't believe she's sending us away, I'm the one who saw Father get tortured and killed by Bellatrix LeStrange, I had to fight my way out, she doesn't understand how guilty I am, I could have saved Father but i was too much of a coward" I told Hermione while she was packing, she looked up, "oh Clary, you couldn't have prevented Father's death, you were only thirteen at the time, you barely had any knowledge of dueling compared to the knowledge that you have now" Hermione said, I suppose she's right.

Hermione and I dragged our trunks downstairs where Mother handed us a portkey, "Andromeda will be expecting you to arrive via portkey now" Mother said, "Activate" Hermione said, I felt the tug at my navel as I disappeared from Mother's front room.

We crash landed in the livingroom of what must be Andromeda's house, "you must be Hermione and Clary Granger" a female voice said, that voice reminded me of Bellatrix ' _no, it can't be her, not again_ ' I thought, I paralyzed with fear and started shaking, "Clary, it's not Bellatrix, she's in Azkaban, you caught her and gave her to the Aurors remember" Hermione said, I heard someone gasp at Bellatrix's name, "she's dealt with my deranged Aunt" another female voice said.

Hermione looked at me, I nodded, they'll have to know eventually, "Clary has indeed dealt with Bellatrix LeStrange, she was thirteen years old at the time, Bellatrix ambushed them, she tortured and murdered out Father in front of Clary, so Clary fought Bellatrix and took her down and gave her to the Aurors" Hermione said stroking my back as my trembles of fear stopped.

I took a deep breath and looked up, "you look like her, your voice, i-it triggered the memory of that dayday" I whispered softly, "it's at times like this that I wish I wasn't sisters with that woman, anyway, my name is Andromeda Tonks, this is my daughter Nymphadora, but call her Tonks, she'll let you get away with calling her DoraDora" the woman said, I slowly stood up and I grabbed my trunk, "i hate portkeys, they're a bloody inconvenience" I muttered.

Dora showed us to our rooms, I unpacked my stuff, I of course had no stuff for Hogwarts, I finished hanging my Hollyhead Harpies Quidditch posters up, someone knocked on the door, "come in" I said turning around to face door, it opened to reveal Tonks, her eyes widened when she saw the Hollyhead Harpies Quidditch posters, "oh you're a fan of the Hollyhead Harpies too?" I asked, she nodded, "I've played with them in a practice match, I've met Gwenog Jones half a dozen times, and i get free Quidditch tickets when ever her team have a match" I said.

"Can I ask why you hate being called Nymphadora?" I asked, "i don't really know why it bothers me, it just does" Dora said, "Nymphadora is a unique name, being unique is a good thing" I said, "i suppose, but my house mates in Hogwarts used to tease me about my first name so I started to hate being called Nymphadora" she explained.

"Knowing my sister, she'll every book she can get on Hogwarts, but can you tell me about Hogwarts?" I asked as I've never believed everything I read in a historical book, some stuff is false if it's written after an historical event.

"Of course I can, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was built in the tenth century, though the precise dates are unknown, the founders are Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff, they each had a house named after themselves, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, they each had specific qualities that they wanted in their houses, Gryffindor wanted students who where chivalrous, bold and daring, Ravenclaw wanted students who praised knowledge above all, that wit and wisdom and most of all were intellectual and intelligent, Slytherin wanted students who had ambition, determination and were cunning but Hufflepuff was an egalitarian, she believed everyone was equal and she that all magical creatures and students of all magical heritages should be treated equally but her students praised Loyalty above all" Dora said.

Dora went on to explain about Voldemort and his Death Eaters, i flitched at Bellatrix's name and what she did to two Aurors who had a son, she told me about the anti-werewolf laws at the Ministry of Magic, "well it seemed that no-one took into account Helga's wish for equal rights for all magical races, how could they treat Lycanthropes with such disrespect, it's not as if anyone asked to be infected with Lycanthropy" I said, "it's just way it is now after Voldemort's reign of terror at the Ministry" Dora said.

The summer passed quickly, it was the week before term started at Hogwarts, Hermione and I celebrated our sixteenth birthday on July 29th, I was in the livingroom with Dora, Hermione and Andromeda when someone, a woman with bright green eyes and Auburn orange hair, came through the fireplace.

"Lily, it's good see you, this is Hermione and Clary Granger, they're starting Hogwarts for their Sixth year, Hermione, Clary, this is Lily Evans, her adoptive brother is the Headmaster of Hogwarts" Andromeda said, "hi Miss Evans" I said, Hermione followed my lead, "hello, Hermione, Clary, you can call me Lily, I'm here to take you both Diagon Alley to get your supplies" Lily said handing us supply lists for sixth year students.

 **Required Text Books;**

 **Advanced Potion Making by Libatius Borage**

 **Futhark Magic: A Study of Ancient Runes**

 **The Advanced Arithmancer's Handbook**

 **Quintessence: A Quest**

 **Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century**

 **The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts**

 **The History of War in the Wizarding World**

 **Creatures That Kill by B.M. Ravel**

 **Self-Defensive Spellwork by O. Finkus-Webber**

 **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

 **The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk**

 **Historical Magical Relations by W. Aurick**

 **The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why Muggles Prefer Not To Know by Mordicus Egg**

 **Important Modern Magical Discoveries**

 **Guide to Advanced Transfiguration**

 **Beating the Bludgers: A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch by Kennilworthy Whisp**

 **A Fully Illustrated History of the Flying Carpet**

 **Equipment**

 **1 Wand**

 **2 Cauldrons (Stone, Standard size 1, Copper, Standard size 4)**

 **1 set of Crystal Phials**

 **1 Telescope**

 **1 set of brass or silver scales**

 **1 Advanced Potions Ingredients Kit**

 **1 set of protective gloves**

 **Quills**

 **Inks**

 **Parchment**

 **Black journal**

 **Muggle pen or pencil if taking Muggle Studies**

 **1 abacus**

 **Lunarscope**

 **Crystal Ball**

 **Rune set**

 **Wand Holster**

That's a lot of stuff, "i took the liberty of getting your uniforms myself, I believe Andi has put them in your trunks already, they'll magically change into your house colours when you've been sorted" Lily said, we nodded.

Lily showed us how to use the the Floo network, I tumbled out of the fireplace, "it is worse than portkeys" I grumbled, "my nephew shares the same views, ah here he is" Lily said as a boy of about fifteen or Sixteen years of age with shaggy black hair and blue eyes came up to her, "hi Auntie Lily" the boy said as a man, probably his father came up behind him, "hi Harry" Lily said to the boy, then she turned to the one behind him, "Hi James, this is Hermione and Clary, they're starting their sixth year at Hogwarts" Lily said, "Hi Lils" James said then he turned to us, "Hermione, Clary, I'm Professor James Potter, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, this is my son Harry" James said, he winked at me, causing me to go red, "James" Lily scolded, I sniggered.


	2. Chapter 2

James and Harry went of to do something, "sorry about him, Clary, James is 37 and I swear he has the immaturity of a teenager" Lily said, me and Hermione giggled.

Anyway, we got enough money from our vaults at Gringotts Wizarding Bank then went around Diagon Alley getting our books and equipment, we got new trunks with our names on and the school we'll be attending on them, we walked passed James again, he winked at me again this time when Lily and Hermione weren't looking, I went red again, "sorry about my Dad, he has his way with the ladies, I hope to see you in Gryffindor" Harry said, I nodded, "bye Harry" I said before catching up with Lily and Hermione.

The last week of Summer passed quickly, I got to know Harry a bit better, he had an invisibility cloak, it's September 1st, and I was up already, with my robes on, my Hogwarts trunk was packed and was downstairs already, I ran downstairs fast and looked at the clock, Dora was supposed to take me and Hermione to Platform 9, but she was still asleep, I was gonna prank her but she came to the livingroom fully dressed.

"Clary, Hermione, you ready?" Dora asked

We grabbed our trunks and walked up to her, she placed her hands on our shoulders and apparated.

We appeared on Platform 9, I spotted Harry, "bye Dora" I said, before dragging my trunk onto the train and looked for a compartment, "Hermione, Clary" Harry called sticking his head of a compartment, we walked into his compartment, there were two redheads and a blonde, "Hermione, Clary, this is Ron, Ginny and Luna" Harry said, they nodded when Harry said their names.

"Are you new?" Luna asked, we nodded, "we're from Beaubatoxns Academy of Magic in Paris, France" Hermione said while I nodded in confirmation.

The Hogwarts Express rolled into Hogsmeade Station, we saw Lily waiting for us, we grabbed our trunks and got of the train, "Hi Lily" I said as she came up to us, "hi guys, James has asked me to take you both directly to the castle, while first year students go across the Black Lake, transfer students need to be sorted before them" Lily explained.

So Lily took our hands and apparated us to Hogwarts, Welcome to Hogwarts" Lily said, Lily explained about how we're to be sorted, by a Sorting Hat that's charmed with the knowledge of the Founders of Hogwarts, it assessed what the Founders wanted students of their house to have, then assesses what qualities we individually possess.

Lily took us to the a stone gargoyle, "Marauder's Map" Lily said, the stone gargoyle jumped to life and moved to reveal a spiral staircase, we followed Lily up it and she knocked on the Headmaster's office, "come in" I heard Professor Potter say, Lily opened the door and we followed her in, "ah Clary, Hermione welcome to Hogwarts, let's see which house you belong in" Professor Potter said, "i'll wait outside the office for you" Lily said walking out of the office.

"Who volunteers to go first?" the very handsome Headmaster said, I pointed at Hermione, she rolled her eyes and walked forward, the hat was barely on her head before it shouted "RAVENCLAW", I mentally grinned, looks like Harry owes me 5 galleons, Hermione's robes Magically changed from plane black robes to Ravenclaw robes.

I then walked forward and the hat was placed on my head " _hmm difficult, very difficult, you have knowledge, determination, loyalty and chivalry, bravery stands out, due to you fighting a Death Eater at the age of 13, you would be most suited in_ GRYFFINDOR" the Hat declared, my robes magically changed to Gryffindor robes.

I couldn't help but notice that James was extremely happy that I was now a Gryffindor, he said that he'd been in Gryffindor himself, I'm just glad I'm not a Slytherin, not after my encounter with Bellatrix LeStrange.

Lily took our trunks up to our appropriate dormitories, Lily said that she been in house of the Lions as well, Hermione and I followed James to the Great Hall, I could hear the chatter of students talking about what they did during the summer, everything got quiet as James walked in with us two following him.

James faced the students, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, please welcome Hermione Granger who is joining Ravenclaw and Clary Granger who is joining Gryffindor" James said, Hermione went to the Ravenclaw table whilst I walked to the Gryffindor table, I sat between Harry and Ron.

I zoned out whilst the sorting was going on, well I came back to reality when I heard the four words I was waiting for, "Let the feast begin" James said, food magically appeared on all the house tables and the teacher's table.

I eagerly helped myself to food, and started talking about Quidditch with Ron, Harry and their friends Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, when asked about my favourite Quidditch team, I replied with "The Hollyhead Harpies, I hope to one day play professionally for Gwenog's team" I said, it turns out that Ginny likes the Hollyhead Harpies, Ron and Harry like Bulgarians and Dean and Seamus likes the Irish team.

After welcoming feast, the Gryffindor first years followed Harry and Ron to the Gryffindor common room, I tagged along, I waved to Hermione as the Ravenclaws walked passed us.

I followed Lavender, Pavarti and Katie to the sixth year girls dormitory since I was sharing with them, I found my trunk at the end of the only available bed, I got changed and went to bed.

It's Saturday now, this first week has gone by quickly, I've had almost all my subjects for the first time, I've had Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Charms, Astronomy and Divination so far at least.

I avoided the Slytherins completely, I think my encounter with Bellatrix LeStrange contributed to my fear of Slytherins, I spent most my time with Hermione in the library, or with Ginny in the Gryffindor tower, that's the one place the Slytherins can't see me.

I was in the library this morning, Hermione had to go and see Professor McGonagall about her Transfiguration homework, I was reading a book on Animagus transformation, but I heard someone behind me, "Miss Granger" I heard James say, I jumped and turned around, "P-Professor" I stuttered, ' _damn Bellatrix LeStrange using the Cruciatus curse on me when I was 13_ ' I thought bitterly, it's made me jumpy.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you in my office" James said, "um OK" I said, I hadn't done anything wrong, but I put the book away, and I followed James to the Headmaster's office, I had left my bag in the Gryffindor sixth year girls dormitory.

Inside the Headmaster's office, I saw Lily, along with Professor Black, Professor Lupin, "take a seat Miss Granger" James said, I took the offered seat, which was, thankfully, next to Lily, "several teachers and members of Slytherin have expressed their concerns regarding you aversion to the Slytherin students" Lily said gently, I tensed, I don't want to reveal that again, "Has anything happened to you to make you avoid the Slytherins?" James asked.

I sighed, I'm gonna have to tell them about my encounter with Bellatrix LeStrange, "When I was 13, my father and I were attacked by Bellatrix LeStrange" I started, I saw Professor Black stiffen at the mention of Bellatrix, "she was hunting down those who were either neutral or supportive of the Order of the Phoenix, my family have been neutral, we never supported Voldemort's pure-blood regime, like Helga Hufflepuff, we believed in equal rights for all magical races and magical creatures, anyway Bellatrix attacked us, I was under the Cruciatus Curse for an hour, I was able to keep my sanity but I remember the excruciating pain, I watched helplessly as my father was tortured to insanity by Bellatrix, then she killed him, out of righteous anger, I attacked Bellatrix, but she wasn't alone, Lucius Malfoy and the LeStrange bothers, I endured the Cruciatus curse more before I managed to fight all four of them at once, Lucius escaped but I took the LeStrange bothers and Bellatrix down, the main reason for avoiding Slytherin was because I saw Malfoy's son and the children of other Death Eaters and immidiatly assumed that they'd act like the their parents" I explained, at them time that Alastor Moody came in.

"My Father bribed his way out of Azkaban, but I witnessed him torturing my Mother" I heard Malfoy Jnr say, I jumped, "Clary, we the evidence of what Lucius did to you, that way it will secure a life sentence in Azkaban" Lily said, I looked at the Auror, he's intimidating and looks paranoid, I took a deep breath and nodded, I focused on the memory as the Auror extracted the memory of that fateful day.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I walked out of the Headmaster's office, I waited for Draco, he came out, "Draco, did your Mother survive?" I asked cautiously as we walked down the spiral staircase and passed the gargoyle, "No, my Mother was tortured by my Father until her heart gave out" Draco whispered, "i'm so sorry Draco, your Mother didn't deserve that kind of Death sentence" I said.

I had an idea, "i'll be back in a minute" I said, I ran to catch up with Mad-Eye, "Auror Moody, I have something to adde to Lucius's charges, though I was embarrassed to mention it in front of Draco" I said causing the rugged and battle torn Auror to turn around, "what would that be Miss Granger?" Mad-Eye growled out, god he's terrifying, "he didn't just torture Narcissa Malfoy with the Cruciatus curse, he did it until her heart stopped beating and Lucius raped me" I said, "that will definitely secure Malfoy Snr with a life sentence in Azkaban" the Auror.

"I was wondering if it would be enough to get him sentenced to receive the Dementor's Kiss, because of the charges he's received today but also adding his actions while Voldemort was in power and the fact that he has the Dark Mark" I said, "i like your thinking girl, I'll speak Madam Amelia Bones, I will send you a reply when she reaches a decision" Mad-Eye said before he left.

Later that night, Mad-Eye sent me a reply that the evidence would get Lucius life imprisonment in Azkaban but not the Dementor's Kiss, it was good enough.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Wednesday when the Daily Prophet came, I was sat at the Gryffindor table, I read the article over Ginny's shoulder;

 **Lucius Malfoy: sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban**

 **Sixteen year old girl responsible for the Capture of the LeStrange family**

 _You read the title correctly dear readers, Lord Lucius Abraxias Malfoy has been sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban, with not only his actions as an active Death Eater while Lord Voldemort was in power brought to light but most recently Draco Malfoy, Heir of the Malfoy Family witnessed his father torture Mrs Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black until her heart gave out._

 _Charges against Lucius Malfoy came from Miss Clary Granger, who started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her Sixth year as well, Clary gave her memory of a terrible incident that happened to her when she was at the tender age of 13, she and her father were attacked by Bellatrix LeStrange during the Christmas of 1992 in France, after being tortured under the Cruciatus curse and witnessing her father tortured to insanity and murdered, the now Sixteen year old Gryffindor fought Bellatrix but was ambushed by Rodolphus, Rabastan and Lucius, the brave girl suffered more torture at the hands of Lucius and the LeStrange brothers but was able gain the upper hand and managed to fight all four Death Eaters at the same time, while Lucius escaped the LeStrange family were took to Azkaban thanks to Clary's bravery._

 _There you have it, Lucius is finally in Azkaban._

 _May Narcissa rest in peace_

 _And let's hope that Clary can fully recover from that dreadful day three years ago_

 _Written by: Rita Skeeter_

I noticed people sending sympathetic looks towards Draco and myself, Hermione looked relieved that Lucius had finally gotten his comeuppance, "is it true?" a Slytherin asked, I stood up and addressed the students, "yes, it is true Parkinson, I have been tortured by Death Eaters and astonishingly I kept hold on to my sanity, that's why I avoided Slytherin students, I let myself be guided by my own experience of witches and wizards that have been in Slytherin" I said, many students had horrified looks when they discovered what happened to me.

I tried to carry on the day, it was at Lunch when Neville approached me, "Clary, thank you for taking down Bellatrix, she was responsible for torturing my parents to insanity, they're perminantely incarcerated in St Mungo's" Neville explained, I looked at Hermione and we nodded, we, with Lily's help, are trying to come up with a cure.

I stood in the middle of the Great Hall and took my wand out, Hermione and Lily did the same, "We, Lily Rose Evans, Hermione Jean and Clarissa Lilian Granger, swear on our lives that we will create a cure for the Cruciatus curse, this we swear, so mote it be" we said, then we walked out of the Great Hall as the students broke our in whispers, Lily, Hermione and I went to the Potions lab to create a cure for the effects of the Cruciatus curse.

By the end of Lunch, we'd done it, I was the test dummy since I'm still suffering from lasting effects of the Cruciatus curse, Lily took the cure to St Mungo's and ten minutes later Lily came through the Floo network, followed by Frank and Alice, I was out of the Potions lab instantly, I pelted it to the Great Hall, "Neville, I've got two people who want to see you" I said as the Great Hall doors opened to reveal Alice and Frank, "you can turn around Neville" I said, I couldn't wait to see his reaction, "Mum, Dad" Neville said before running to his parents, Hermione and I smiled at each other before sitting down, we had free period next.

I noticed that Andromeda's owl had landed near me, I took the letter from Hera's beak and ready;

 _Dear Clary,_

 _How is your time at Hogwarts been so far, I hope everything has been going good, I saw the Daily Prophet, I was one of the Aurors that caught Lucius, it takes great courage to reveal personal stories like that._

 _Please tell me that Hermione's not being a bookworm._

 _From Tonks_

I grabbed a piece of parchment and started composing a letter;

 _Dear Nymphadora (can't get me now),_

 _My time at Hogwarts so far has been good, at first, I avoided the Slytherins because of my encounter with Bellatrix LeStrange, it didn't go unnoticed by teachers._

 _Hermione's a Ravenclaw through and through Tonks obviously she's gonna be a bookworm._

 _I'm having a slight issue with teenage hormones, it's Professor Potter's fault, he's too attractive for a 37 year old man, Professor Black is worse with my sister._

 _From Clary_

 _P.S. I'm a Gryffindor_

I sent the letter with Hera and started to read The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6, I noticed Hermione leaving the Great Hall, probably to go to the library.

A note landed in front of me, I picked it up and read it;

 _Clary,_

 _My Dad wishes to see you in his office, he won't tell me what he wants with you._

 _HJP_

I looked at Harry and nodded, I didn't even know that Professor Potter had left the Great Hall, I put book in my bag, "i'll take your things to our dorm" Lavender said, I nodded in thanks and left the Great Hall, I walked to the stone gargoyle, "Marauder's Map" I said, the gargoyle moved aside, I walked up the spiral staircase and I knocked on the door, "enter" I heard Professor Potter say, I walked in as he looked up, "ah, Miss Granger" Professor Potter said, I saw his smirk and panicked, ' _damn you Nymphadora_ ' I mentally cursed, "i see that you like me" he said, "um, no Professor Potter, I-" I broke off when he pressed a finger to my lips, "call me James my dear girl and it's no use trying to deny it" Prof – I mean James said.

James trapped me in his arms, there's no portraits in here, and still, I sort of praying that Lily would turn up, "the governors can't interfere, you're of age" James said, he gently kissed me, "James we can't be together, at least not while I'm still a student" I said, I tried to make it sound convincing but with James looking at me with those brown eyes, I probably sounded like I was whimpering.

"Clary, I've never felt this way without anyone, I can't even imagine being without you, please be with me, we can keep it a secret" James pleaded doing puppy dog eyes, "ok James" I said sighing with defeat, "Lily is gonna kill you" I muttered, "she knew that I wanted you from the moment I saw you in Diagon Alley, and boy did she lecture me" James said, I giggled quietly, "i better go before they get suspicious, I wouldn't put it past my sister to find out about us, but I'll make her swear not to tell anyone" I said, James rested his head on my shoulder, "are you staying at Christmas?" James asked me, "i might do, if Harry's staying, he promised that he'd teach me how play Quidditch" I said.

"Harry can't have you, you're mine baby" James said, "jealous much" I muttered, "but then again, Harry is closer to my age" I said smirking mischievously as I headed for the door, it wasn't too long before James caught me by the waist, "oh no you don't, Harry's with Ginny anyway" James whispered, "they look good together" I commented.

I turned around to look at James, I kissed him lightly on the lips, "i love you James" I said, "i love you too Princess" James whispered, "I seriously have to to before Lavender suspects something" I said.

"James, can I tell Hermione and Harry about us, Hermione's my twin and we never keep secrets and Harry deserves to know because you're his father" I said, "you have my permission to tell them" James said, and with a final kiss, I left to the Gryffindor tower, I entered after saying the password.

I was greeted by Neville who launched himself into my arms with happy tears falling down his cheeks, I noticed that his parents and Lily were here, "let her breathe Neville" Ginny said lightly pulling him from me, "sorry about that Clary" Neville mumbled going red in embarrassment, "no problem Neville" I said, "don't forget to thank Lily and Hermione, you can find her in the library like the Ravenclaw she is" I added, Neville gave his thanks to Lily and went to go and find my twin.


End file.
